El error de Eli
by otra persona mas en el mundo
Summary: Hay veces que es mejor callar, para que la amistad dure mas ,pero esta amistad no quiero que siga ,quiero algo más y tarde en hablar ,tarde en gritar lo que quería ...y la perdí , perdí todo . mal summary lo se :(


**Los personajes de love live no me pertenecen :'(**

 **Antes que nada les quiero decir que no odio a eli , ella es mi segunda favorita 3**

 **POV Eli**

Me enamore ,me enamore ,me enamore ! Me dice mi cabeza sin parar y si es verdad me enamore pero de mi mejor amiga ,de alguien quien nunca sabrás ,ella es todo un misterio por resolver un reto para sherlock holmes para hacia decirlo , debo admitir que ella es hermosa ,pero no sólo me enamore de su belleza también de su inteligencia , de su voz , de todo ! , es perfecta ante mis ojos y siempre lo será ...

-elichi , estas bien ?-

-eh? Si estoy bien -

-no pareces , te sientes bien ? Estas enferma ? -

No ,no me siento bien , estoy enferma de amor así a ti y duele no se por que duele pensé que el amor era felicidad pero me equivoque .

-estoy bien nozomi , enserio -

Nos fuimos al consejo estudiantil , no le hable a nozomi ni la mire ,no se porque no lo hago , tendría que estar hablando le mirándola a los ojos pero no , volvimos a clases y sigo sin hablar con nozomi . ya paso una semana y sigo sin hablarle , cuando paso esa semana ,todo paso tan rápido ...

-que te sucede ? -

-nada -

-por que no le hablas a nozomi ?-

Y lo preguntaste ni yo se por que no lo hago ,acaso tengo miedo de que hable y le diga la verdad ? A lo que ella me responda cuando lo sepa ? , desde cuando soy así .

-nico no se de que hablas -

-nozomi dijo que ya ni la miras y ni le hablas desde hace una semana -

Mierda ! Soy una idiota ya le dijo eso a nico , eso significa que nozomi esta sufriendo por mi culpa .

No le conteste sólo me fui , escape de la verdad, para que contarle a nico ? Y porque nozomi metió a nico ? Será por mi culpa por que no le habló y la mando de mensajera ? .

Ya paso un mes , sigo sin hablarle a nozomi , por que ? No lo se ,Además que dirán las personas a ver dos chicas juntas , dirán que esta mal que dos mujere no se pueden amar ... Desde cuando me importa lo que dicen los demás ? , este amor me esta cambiando , tantas inseguridades nozomi me puede rechazar ,las personas dirán que esta mal , intentarán separarnos , nos odiaran todo por amor ,todo por un amor sin futuro , por que rechazan a personas así ellas también tienen el derecho ser felices como todos ,pero yo no , pero que me pasa en vez de esforzarme para poder ser feliz no ando contradiciéndome .

Otra semana más sin hablarle a nozomi y cuando se hizo tan cercana a nico ? , lo que faltaba ahora la estoy perdiendo ver las tan juntas riendo lo odio ,nozomi es mía y siempre lo será ...

-elichi que sucede por que no me hablas ? -

-nozomi ...-

-me odias ?-

-no , no nozomi es sólo que ...-

-que? -

-no puedo -

Otra vez estoy escapando , mi amor me aleja de ti otra vez ...

muy pronto nos graduaremos y estoy decidida a decirle a nozomi mis sentimientos le diré cuanto la amo , ya no escapare más , se lo diré y no me importa los demás , no me importa lo que digan , no me importa si me rechaza al menos estaré más aliviada al saber que se dije .

 **POV Normal**

El día de la graduación llegó y eli pidió a nozomi si podían hablar , se fueron a la azotea de la escuela .

-nozomi -

-si ? -

Nozomi se preocupó un poco al ver a su amiga que no le habló por mucho tiempo , ahora quiere hablar y esta muy sería .

-nozomi , primero te quiero pedir perdon por todo el tiempo de que te estuve ignorando -

-te perdonó -

-bien , nozomi ... -

-si elichi ? -

-me gusta ! Quieres ser mi novia ? -

Eli por fin pudo decir las palabras que tanto le costo , nozomi no se podía creer lo que su amiga le dijo .

-yo...- dijo nozomi llorando .

-nozomi por que lloras ?- eli ya estaba preocupa .

-yo ... Te tardaste elichi ! Ya tengo a alguien mas ...-

Esas fueron las palabras que acabaron con ayase elichika ...desde ese dia eli ya no es la misma , ahora vive en una caja jajajaja mentira .

-quien es esa persona ?-

-nicochi -

Ahí fue cuando eli se dio cuanta de por que sucedió eso ,fue su culpa ,nozomi y nico se hicieron más cercanas por su culpa , todo fue su culpa .

Paso un año desde que eli no volvió a ver a sus amigas ,se la paso todo el año encerrada en su habitación ,ella ya no quería seguir viviendo .

-onichan esta ahí? ,y si armamos un muñeco ?~-

-deja te de mamadas alisa y dejame sola -

Eli por facebook se entero que nozomi y nico vivían juntas , hasta se entero del domicilio , ella estaba decida a lo que haría si pensaba salir era para arreglar cuentas con una tabla . eli salió de su habitación fue a la cocina cogió el cuchillo más grande que había y salió rápido de su casa con el cuchillo escondido asi la casa de nozomi y nico .

Al llegar se dio cuanta que nico estaba en casa , se acerco a la puerta y golpeó .

-si ? -

La persona que abrió la puerta era nico quien se sorprendió a ver a la rusa enfrente de ella con una mirada apagada ,hace un año nadie sabe nada de ella y ahora se aparece en su puerta .

-hola nico -

\- h-hola eli , que te trae por aquí ? -

-nada interesante ,sólo vengó a arreglar cuentas -

\- c-con quien ? -

-contigo pinche enana , me quitaste a la persona que amo y no te lo perdonare !-

Eli sacó el cuchillo y nico se paralizó de miedo a ver lo que su amiga estaba por hacer , pero apareció su salvación ... Batman ! Digo nozomi ! .

-elichi ! , que haces ?! -

-no lo se , la loca que esta escribiendo este fic quiere que haga esto -

-no estoy loca ,sólo quiero venganza -

-venganza ? -preguntó nico

-sip , se acuerdan del doujin de nozomi -

-donde elichi me deja por la idiota ? -

-exacto ! -

"Es enserio ? , escribes esto por venganza ? Eres tonta ? "

-si y te callas -

-tu mente tiene razón eres tonta ? -

-ya que estas cuenta nos arcoiris de que trata tu venganza ?-

-pues verás nozomi mi venganza trata de que tu dejes a eli por nico y que sufra -

-pero por que me viene a matar ? -

-muy pontro lo sabrás nico , muy pronto lo sabrás así que sigan para ver como termina esto !-

-elichi ! Que haces ?! -

-nozomi ... -

-nozomi ayudame me quiere matar ! -

-por que elichi ? Por que ? -

-por que te amo nozomi y siempre te amare -

-pero tu me no me hablabas y te alejaste de mi -

-por miedo nozomi ,tenía miedo a lo que los demás piensen de nosotras y tenía miedo a que me rechases -

-elichi yo te amaba pero tu te elejaste -

-lo se ese fue mi error , pero ahora estaremos juntas cuando me de saga de nico -

-lo siento eli pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso -

Nozomi sacó una arma de quien sabe donde , apuntó a la cabeza de eli .

-nozomi ...-

-lo siento elichi-dijo nozomi llorando

Bam! se escuchó antes que el silencio caiga , un cuerpo cayó a suelo dejando una pequeño charco de sangre alrededor de la cabeza .la vida de elichika término en ese momento .

-y que dicen ? -

-por que estoy muriendo ? -

-por que si -

"Tu venganza era que a eli la rechacen y después muera ? "

-sip -

-pobre elichi ...-

-hey y yo que también quisieron matarme ! -

-o sierto también estaba nico jejeje -

"Cada día pierdes más imaginación verdad ? "

-si ...-

-y ahora que ? -preguntó eli ya sin sangre por que se fue a limpiar

-quieren comer algo ?-

-como que nozomi ? -preguntó nico la olvidada

-tacos ? -

-yo paso -

-porque arcoiris ? -

" porque la última vez la estafaron, le dieron unos tacos que sabian horrible "

-entonces pizza ? -

-si -

-para mi esta bien-

-pero quién paga ? La gran nico no piensa pagar -

"Arcoiris lo hará "

\- eh?! Por que yo ? -

"Por que hace poco te dieron plata y no seas rata ! "

-esta bien -

Y así nozomi ,eli ,nico ,la mente de arcoiris y arcoiris fueron a comer pizza .

 **Fin**

 **Perdón que sea corto el fic**

 **Final horrible lo se :( , que a eli la rechacen la idea salió de un amigo que no diré nombre para que nadie sepa de su desgracia cofcofRamséscofcof :v ,no pensaba subir este fic iba a ser un kotoumi pero no lo termine , el fic también fue creado para venganza así el doujin de nozomi ese el triste , y esperó que les haya gustado .**


End file.
